


Defender

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First chapter is some good old mother-daughter bonding between the amaris, High School AU kind of, Implied Pharmercy in the first chapter, Theres a pet bird in here too, Will have pharmercy in the last chapter, did i mention birds?, lots more birds in second chapter, this is an au by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Ana Amari would of never of guessed that she would be called about this. It had never dawned upon her that Fareeha would ever do something like this. At first she thought it was a joke, but it was serious.However, she'd be a fool if she believed the story Fareeha was actually telling her.
((Or in other words, Fareeha got into a fight and Ana would like to know why))





	

Ana had simply been drinking her usual afternoon tea, resting after a day's work. With one of her beloved pet birds, a sun conure by the name of Carnelian, on her shoulder, she sipped her tea in complete utter silence. She rarely got any of it, especially with all the chattering and chirping birds that resided with her and her daughter.  
That was, until her phone began to ring. Her conure quickly began to chatter and chirp, alerted by the sudden noise that was coming from his owner's pocket. She hushed the bird as quickly as she could, then dug into her pocket to fish out her phone.  
Strange. Her daughter's school was calling her, which didn't make very much sense. As far she as she knew, there weren't any big events or bad weather for the school to come and bother her about. Though, she currently couldn't see outside so maybe it was raining or something. She highly doubted that, but it was just one of the possibilities.  
"Hello," she answered in a thick Arabic accent, picking up her teacup to have another sip. She might as well try her best to enjoy her afternoon tea time.  
"Ah, yes. Ms. Amari, thank you for answering so quickly," came the voice on the other end. The tone of whoever it was on the other end did not give her any more hints as to what they were calling about; they talked in a calm and collected tone.  
"My phone was handy. Anyway, what are you calling me about?"  
When they told her, she nearly spit out her tea.

Ana swore she had never driven as fast in her life. She really tried her best to stay at least near the speed limit, however that seemed to be near impossible. She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling right now; though she did know she had plenty of questions and currently not enough answers. She had literally dashed to the car, so Carnelian was forced to come along. He was currently rather confused as to what was going on, but he settled down on her shoulder none of the less. Good thing her daughter always forgot to bring in the bird's harnesses after bringing them somewhere. Hopefully the school wouldn't mind her little conure.  
The woman marched into the school once arriving, bird in tow. She didn't have far to walk; it was just to the office. The secretary quickly let her in and then lead her to the principal's office. On the way, she passed a few other kids who either were waiting for their turn or just coming to the office to get something. Most just eyeballed her bird, who was just sitting on her shoulder like a perfect little bird. If only he did that all the time.  
The secretary stopped at a nice wood door, simply titled Principal's Office, and knocked. A few chairs lined the wall next to the door, with other students who were in serious enough trouble to be sent here sat. Two in particular were whispering with each other, obviously glancing and talking about Ana.  
"I think she's Fareeha mom. Who else could she be?" One whispered rather loudly, glancing over to the other. "Fareeha? Why would she be down here? She's never done anything bad, like, ever," the other whispered back, now looking at Ana. "What? You didn't hear what happened?"  
"Right this way, Ms.Amari," the secretary's voice quickly covered up the two other student's whispering. Ana quickly nodded and went into the room, a little disappointed about not getting to hear what the two were going to say. Sure, she'd eventually hear it from Fareeha but... She wanted to know the answers now.

The room was dimly light and looked just kind of like a principal's office out of movie. Everything was neat and orderly and seemed taken well care of. A nice computer desk sat in the middle with two chairs in front of it and one chair behind it. Many different things were on the desk, though they were all something that you'd expect to find on a principal's desk. Really, the only thing misplaced out of the entire things in the room was that Fareeha sat in one of those two chairs.  
The young girl obviously was nervous and a little frightened like a dog that knew it had did something wrong. If the principal hadn't been sitting across from her, Ana would not of been surprised if she let out a few whimpers. She sat a little slumped over, however she kept her hands neatly in her lap. She had a few cuts on her face that hadn't been there this morning and a rather nasty bruise on her cheek. Her usually straight and combed hair was now a little ruffled with a few strands going in odd directions. Ana only glanced down at her daughter's clothes; they seemed fine with only little speckles of red here and there. This was not the Fareeha Ana was use to seeing.  
However, there was... Something offsetting about the fear that Fareeha was obviously in. It wasn't about... The fear of being punished because she was already being and should expect the same from her mother. It was... Something else. Ana could not put her finger on it just yet.  
As the door opened, Fareeha had looked up. She seemed more surprised that Carnelian was here more than anything; though she quickly pieced together why and almost slumped over even more. She was quiet for a moment before opening her mouth to say something. The first thing that came out of her mouth was,  
"Mom, before you get mad, please let me explain–"  
"Fareeha, you're okay" was the first thing to come out of Ana's mouth. Relief quickly came over her as she looked over her daughter. Any injury seemed minor and Fareeha's current demeanor was to be expected. Her daughter was okay, and that was the first question Ana had wanted to be answered.  
"Yeah, I'm fine but I need to explain-" She spoke very quickly as if her life depended on whatever she said.  
"Save it; I'm sure I'll find out here in a moment," she quickly interrupted her before taking a seat in the chair next to Fareeha. The principal had been quiet this whole time, oddly enough, but now it seemed like he wanted to speak. Carnelian just sat on Ana's shoulder, staring at Fareeha as if he was trying to decide if he knew this person or not.  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Ms. Amari. I believe the secretary already gave you some idea as to what happened, but I will go kind of more in depth," he finally began.  
"Yes, please do," Ana replied.  
He paused for a moment before beginning again, "It seems that it was first a peaceful argument that took a wrong turn and got violent. It happened sometime during lunch, and one of teachers watching the students had to break it up. However, it seems that she was too late and the two had already hurt each other. Neither of them will state what it was over, and I'm not going to force them to either. Again, we believe it was a peaceful argument that got violent. The other student sustained more injuries, as Fareeha was the one to strike first and is a lot stronger than the other student. Mainly bruises for the other; Fareeha only has the cuts just because the attacker happened to be wearing a few rings. However, I will have to suspend both of them for five days due to the incident. This is the least amount of punishment I can give them both. It is a shame that this happened; Fareeha is one of our best students, after all. Not sure why she completely did this either."  
Ana processed everything for a moments, staying quiet during this time. A few more of her questions were now answered, however probably not the one that she would really like to know. Though Ana would get it out of Fareeha; she was quite sure of it.  
"Very well. What's done is done. I shall be taking her home then. Thank you for calling me."

"And once again, thank you for coming on such short notice," he said, getting up himself. The man then looked over to Fareeha. "I expect this won't happen again?" The young girl mumbled a "Yes, sir" before looking back down to her hands. "Good. I shall see you in a few days then." He then lead the two girls back to the front office and then went back to his own to deal with those other students.

Fareeha trailed slowly behind Ana, dragging her feet as she walked. She kept her head down as they made their way to the car. She had stayed quiet ever since they had left the school building. She looked defeated and still fearful of something. Whatever that something was, Ana wanted to know.  
The older woman opened the door for her daughter before going on the other side to get in. Fareeha buckled up and then looked over to her mother who was currently just sitting there, staring at Fareeha. They did this for a few long moments.  
"Okay, you can... Start the car now," Fareeha finally broke the silence.  
"No," Ana simply told her.  
"No?"  
"No, I'm not going to till you tell me what actually happened."  
"The principal already told you what–"  
"The principal told me what he observed and the aftermath. I want to know what actually happened. I will sit here all day if I have to," Ana was quick to cut her off. She knew that if she drove home, Fareeha would just go up to her room and not tell her anything. It was best to ask now since Fareeha was basically cornered.  
Fareeha was quiet for a moment, not doing anything. Ana continued to just sit there, watching her daughter.  
Then finally mumbled as tears began to well up in the corner of her eye's, "They... Were saying horrible things... to me and Angela."  
Ana blinked, staring at her for the longest of time. She opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it. Though she knew it had to be something quite awful, for it had made Fareeha cry. It was something the young girl rarely did; the last time Ana could remember her doing so was when one of their budgies had died, and that had been years ago.  
Angela... Ana certainly knew the name. The two had met in kindergarten and had become inseparable since. She never knew what made them click so well together, but it just did. Angela had been over to their house too many times to count; she always enjoyed seeing all their birds and spending time with Fareeha. Sometimes they'd spend days on end at each other's house and still complain that they didn't have enough time. Fareeha still talked about her quite often, which wasn't a surprise to Ana.  
"Horrible things?" Ana questioned, moving her hand over to Fareeha's eyes to wipe away some of the tears.  
"... That we were going to..." She tried her best to tell her mother, but fear was keeping her of doing so. She began to hiccup and wipe the tears from her eyes as best as she could. She was just... Afraid.  
"Fareeha, don't cry. Don't cry!" Ana quickly tried her best to reassure her, her motherly instincts finally kicking in. "You're crying almost as much as when Carnelian bit you for the first time!" Ana tried to distract her with the humorous memory of many years ago. This ended up working.  
"I didn't cry that much," Fareeha quickly told her between her hiccups. "Oh yes, you did! You said 'Mom, mom! He bite my finger off!'" She tried her best to do a decent impression of younger Fareeha, which only made her daughter laugh. "I did not!" Fareeha finally exclaimed once she stopped laughing.  
"Yes you were. It was just a little scratch anyway, you were fine."  
"Scratch?! I still have a scar!" She then proceeded to show her mom the obvious scar on her hand to which Ana just shrugged to. "Could of been any of the birds."  
Fareeha scowled at her mother for a moment while Ana just gave her a smile. Silence then swept back into the car. Ana tried to think of a better question to ask that wouldn't cause as bad of as a reaction to. Though Ana had never been one to beat around the bush, so she might as well ask her.  
"Fareeha, is there something you are not telling me about you and Angela?"  
Fareeha didn't say anything for the longest of time, slowly taking one deep breath after another. Ana just watched her with a blank expression, not saying anything herself. It was time for Fareeha to do the talking. Carnelian just sat in one of the cup holders, chirping what sounded like a little tune.  
"I... We... We've.... Been dating for a few months now."  
Fareeha had expected for her mother to get mad. Not telling her about something like that, especially when she had asked a couple of times before if she was in a relationship. Nor was she really sure what her mother's opinion was on two girls dating each other was; it had always been something she didn't want to just randomly ask her mother nor was it something the two had ever talked about.  
Though the reaction she got was... Very surprising.  
"Finally! Grandchildren!" Ana exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She gained the hugest, most giddy smile on her face. "You must tell me all the details. I want to know everything! Have you decided baby names yet? Oh oh! I can certainly help you if you haven't! Fareeha certainly wasn't the first name I thought of naming you! Not only that, but what birds do you think they'll like? Oh, I hope one will like conures as much as I do." Carnelian ironically chirped and looked up to her as she said that.   
Fareeha just sat there with her mouth slightly open due to her mother's reaction. Ana continued to ramble on and on about the two, her now happy facade not showing any signs of weakening anytime soon. Finally Fareeha had to interrupt her, which she'd probably get scowled at for later. Ana stopped, frowning at her but listening to what the girl had to say.  
"First off, I'm in high school," the young girl quickly said. "So neither of us have even thought or talked about that." " Second, You're not mad?" Fareeha said this a lot more slower. She still could not believe her mother's reaction.  
"What? Why would I be mad? Out of all the things to be mad about, this is definitely not one. This is wonderful news! I always knew this would happen, and I'm so happy it's happening now!" Ana quickly told her.  
"You... Always knew this would happen?"  
"Of course I did. I'm not a fool! Why, I remember when you came back from her house one day when you were young saying that you planned on marrying Angela and made her promise that she wouldn't marry anyone else but you. It was plainly obvious how this would play out, at least to me." She then stopped for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. "There was... No need to be afraid of telling me. I don't care who you are dating, just as long as you are happy."  
"You mean, just as long as you get grandchildren." Fareeha quickly corrected her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shush. Though that is a plus of it, it matters more to me that you are happy." Ana said with a genuine smile. Fareeha now couldn't help smiling herself.  
"However, you are still going to have to be punished. I understand why you did what you did and it was just. Not only that, but it was sweet of you to stand up for Angela like that," she then paused, gaining a small smile on her face. "Her own little defender, like a knight? I suppose that works. She picked quite a good one for that matter." Though Ana was quick to get back into the topic of punishing her. "However, it was not the best thing to do in that situation. Do you understand?" Ana finally had to dampen the mood. While this was a joyous moment for both of them, she really wasn't too happy about Fareeha getting into a fight. There really was no way Fareeha could of gotten out of a punishment.  
"Ah... Yes, I know."  
"How does... Cleaning out the bird's cages for the next two week sound? I would give you more, but I am in quite a good mood right now."  
Fareeha's mouth was now a straight line. She hated cleaning out the cages more than anything else. She would take a dozen more bites from Carnelian instead of cleaning out the cages. However, she just sighed this time and gave her a swift nod. "Fine. I suppose I do deserve it."  
Ana just nodded and then finally started up the car. This time, she hopefully won't speed. Though before she could get out of the parking lot, Fareeha said something.  
"Hey, um... Thank you for being okay with..." She trailed off at the end, glancing over to her mom for a short second.  
"No thanks needed. I love you and I would accept you no matter what. Don't ever forget that."  
"I promise I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I hope you enjoyed this! I just randomly had this idea.. Heheh  
> Next chapter will be actual pharmercy instead of heavily implied Pharmercy. It'll be Angela coming over to check on Fareeha, with plenty of teasing from Ana. Also even more birds. So many more birds.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are appreciated~~~


End file.
